


L'histoire est finie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Le monstre, il le savait, était lui. Il aurait aimé crier à ses amis de courir, de fuir, exprimer toute la mélancolie et la rage pour leur sort, qui n’apparait pas rose.Mais il taisait.





	L'histoire est finie

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**L’histoire est finie**

  1. _Le sommeil du monstre_



Il ne pouvait pas être triste.

Seulement, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui arrivait.

Il sentit comme une rage Monter dans son corps, en massacrant lentement toute la fatigue qui le frappait à l’approche de la pleine lune.

Et après... le néant. Comme s’il allait dormir, pour se réveiller nu, sans défense et couvert de bleus, sous le regard affligé de sa mère.

Il allait rappeler pour toujours le jour quand il finalement s’avait rendu compte qu’il ne dormait pas.

Qu’il était parfaitement réveillé, mais qu’il n’était pas soi-même.

Que plus jamais il allait y être.

Et ainsi il passait ses jours, en regrettant une enfance cessé trop tôt.

  1. _La rationalité du monstre_



Un chien, un cerf et une souris.

Il lui semblait vraiment d’être dans une histoire.

Dans une histoire de ces anciennes, de ces peu adaptés aux enfants, ces où le monstre, en quelque sorte, réussissait toujours à survivre, tandis que les autres à son autour périssaient.

Le monstre, il le savait, était lui. Il aurait aimé crier à ses amis de courir, de fuir, exprimer toute la mélancolie et la rage pour leur sort, qui n’apparait pas rose.

Mais il taisait.

Il était sacrément égoïste, mais il n’allait jamais à renoncer à la sensation toute nouvelle de n’être pas seul.

  1. _La survie du monstre_



Il n’y avait pas plus rien de sauver.

Un par un, tous s’étaient perdus, perdus dans la mort, dans la captivité, dans la trahison.

Et quand il avait senti part de ce qu’ils avaient partagé renaître soudainement, tout avait fini, encore.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à rien.

Seulement à son immense désolation, à la mélancolie du souvenir, et au pensée d’être resté le seul à porter le vexille des Maraudeurs, bien qu’il s’en sentait indigne.

L’histoire était finie, en laissant dans son sillage amertume impossible de vaincre.

Le monstre gagnait toujours, par ailleurs.

Il gagnait, et il restait seul.

C’était son destin.

  1. _La peur du monstre_



Il appuya la tête contre la fenêtre, en fermant les yeux pour le froid soudain qui le prit.

Il ne s’avait jamais senti moins homme dans toute sa vie.

Un homme qu’avait abandonné la femme qu’il aimait, un homme qu’avait abandonné un enfant qu’encore devait naître.

Il n’avait pu se cacher derrière ces faux moralismes tant appréciés un temps, derrière le constant désir de faire le mieux.

Et il avait fui, comme le lâche que toujours il avait senti d’être.

Il se sentait envahi d’une profonde mélancolie, signe de sa défaite.

Destiné à être seul, car c’était ce qu’il méritait.

  1. _La mort du monstre_



_Tu es mort, finalement._

Son dernière pensée fut à l’animal qu’il avait taché à son intérieur pendant tant d’années, qui finalement avait été vaincu.

Il avait payé la victoire avec sa même vie, mais il mourait avec sérénité, cette qu’avait été inconnue pour bonne partie de son existence.

Il ressentait mélancolie pour le monde où il n’aurait plus pu cheminer comme un homme finalement libre de ses fantômes, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage dans ses derniers moments.

Il allait mourir, mais il allait mourir avec une âme et un corps finalement purs.

À la fin de tout, il allait vraiment reposer en paix.


End file.
